


The Spoon

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russel gives Ed a treat to torture Roy with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spoon

Roy was trying his best to read but he couldn’t.

How could anyone do anything with Ed sitting across the room molesting a spoon with his mouth? Russell had gotten him his favorite dessert topping from the market and Ed had promptly filled a bowl with last night’s dessert and drowned it in melted white chocolate.

Scoop.

Mouth opens.

Tongue darts out.

Lips close around the spoon.

A low moan of appreciation.

Tongue snakes back out to lick lips and clean spoon handle.

Roy was going to pay Russell back for this if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
